


Missing the Signs

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB terms for genitals, AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Flustered Bloodhound, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstandings, Other, Sassy Elliott Witt, Soft Bloodhound, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Bloodhound falls in love with Elliott who crash lands on Talos and they're not sure if he feels the same towards them(Spoiler, Elliott has liked them the whole time too)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Missing the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluffy cute smut too...Especially when it comes to these two!

It was cold on Talos, like any other day Hound would spend their time helping around their village. Making sure the small village they called home was well guarded, safe even from the harsh elements. They took pride in their vigilance as they made their patrol through the woods, noting nothing significant as the crunch of the snow was the only thing they could hear.

Patrols had increased within the village after the crash of a supply ship that had happened on the outskirts of their land. A fiery ball of inferno had engulfed the sky that the warriors of their village had gone out to check the wreckage and what a sight it had been. The charred corpses of those piloting the ship and the thrown out food and technology had scattered across the land. It had been quite the shock for the village when those warriors returned with that news. The fear of the unknown tech had made tensions high so much so that even the children, like themself, took up patrolling the village borders. 

This had happened a week ago and truly they thought of it as unnecessary panic. Hound shook their head in embarrassment, all these increased measures all because of dormant technology, all of that just served to bore them with patrol duties. They stopped for a moment to rest, enjoying the peaceful quiet that was quite rare on Talos until the sound of a horn made its way to their ears. In an instant Hound was alert, that horn was only ever used if something of great urgency was happening within the village. Their feet carried them to the crowd of people whispering in the middle of the village. They strained to look over the crowd, becoming increasingly annoyed at their lack of height. They could see a group of warriors guiding something to the building of their elders, ushering a small figure into the building closing the door on the whispering crowd. What could be so important to take it straight to their village elders?

“Bloodhound?” A hand turned them around to face their uncle Artur.

“What’s going on? What’s happened?” A wave of Artur’s hand silenced them, pulling them close to whisper to them.

“A child was caught wandering near our village-“ 

_ An outsider perhaps? Maybe this is why there was such urgency to gather in the village. _

“He appears to have come from the wreckage of that supply ship. The poor boy can barely speak.”

This last part made Hounds heart sink. This poor boy all by himself, no doubt he was probably with his family on that ship, coupled with the fact he was wandering by himself signaled to them that his family had most likely perished.

“What does this entail for us Artur?” Curiosity was laced in their voice as they stared at the building the boy was in.

“That’s for the elders to decide, whether we allow him refuge in our village or...Send him to another settlement.”

“What? Just send him away-“

Their voice was cut off as the crashing of a door snapped everyone's eyes, whispers stopping completely. Hound pushed past the crowd, shoving to the front ignoring Artur’s voice telling them to come back. What they saw made their heart race.

A young boy stood in the doorway of the elders building, his eyes looking hollow, his hair swept off to the side. An awkward shuffle the boy did reminded Hound of a small defenseless prowler, almost endearing to them. But what stood out to Hound the most was the fresh scars that laced the boy's face, clearly the crash had left its mark on his face. They wanted to greet him, say anything to get that pained look off his face. He vanished from view as one of the elders stood in front of the boy blocking him from Hound’s sight

“This young boy, Elliott, as we suspected was a passenger of that supply ship. He has asked for refuge. He must be fed and have shelter provided. Is there anyone here willing to extend a hand to this poor unfortunate soul?” The crowd was silent except for the poor boy's small whimpers. No one wanted to spare anything for the poor boy....

“I will provide for him.” Arturs voice rang out, striding through the crowd towards the boy, Hound let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Artur’s hand reached out to grip Elliotts shoulder, giving him a reassurance, causing Elliott to suddenly give their uncle a hug on his waist bursting into a sob as he shoved his face into Arturs body. Artur looked clearly embarrassed by the gesture as he scanned through the crowd looking for his younger relative.

“Bloodhound!” Hound looked up at Artur making their way towards the two of them.

“Come and greet your new brother-” Artur pried the sobbing boy off him looking sheepish, pushing him towards Hound. “Then go grab him some new clothes, the ones he’s wearing aren’t going to help him around in this weather.”

With that the village including Artur dispersed, leaving Hound and Elliot alone, the boy staring at them with tears still in his eyes. For once Hound was grateful for their obscured face feeling it getting hot underneath as they grabbed Elliotts hand to guide him back to his new home.

  
  


“Come with me lets get you situated. I’ll grab you some of my clothes until we can make you your own-they might be a little big but you’ll grow into them, and then we can give you a quick meal-“

They were left with silence as they pushed him into their home. They happily showed the quiet boy where the closet was, that he would take Hound's bed while they took the floor until Artur helped them build a new one for Elliott. His eyes looked guilty as Hound said this, his reaction took them aback.

“Did I say something to upset you?” Elliott shook his head at their question

“It’s just that, well....W-won’t that hurt your back B-Bloodhound? I’d feel back for taking your bed.” 

“You’re far too kind Elliott, your body needs proper rest to heal itself. You spent so long out there it would be cruel to force you to sleep on the ground. After all it is up to the older sibling to help their younger sibling-“ They were interrupted by Elliott's voice.

“Wh-what? Hey what makes you think you’re the older one??” He sounded genuinely hurt by that comment, a pout appeared on his face.

“Well you’re so short! I can just assume that you’re younger-“ To them he was a whole head shorter, Hound finding themselves having to look down to speak face to face with him. 

“Well I’m 11 years old! Double digits Hound!” He sounded smug saying this to them, the look fading away as Hound’s lips curled up in a smirk.

“Double digits you say? I can assure you I’m in that range as well, and to add insult to injury I’m a year older than you. Now do as your older "sibling" tells you and go get dressed, accept my bed and allow me to introduce you to the rest of the village after you have eaten.” He didn’t protest as he changed then ate, walking out with Hound holding their hand as Elliott was introduced to the rest of the villagers under their watchful eyes.

The way he clung to their arm the whole time made Hound smile, even as he got tired he still held onto them. Once the day was over Elliott fell asleep soundly in Hound’s bed.

“You’ll take care of your brother won't you Hound?” Artur asked this as he observed both of them. Hound nodded at his question, finding peace as they rested on the floor next to Elliott falling asleep to the boy's peaceful breathing. They were going to protect Elliott with their life.

Protect Elliott with their life they did, for the next eight years they made sure he was safe within the village. Hound scaring off anyone who would dare make fun of his height. They valiantly took on the role of teaching him how to survive on Talos when Artur wasn’t there. Hound had more than once found themselves correcting Elliott on his stance with a knife, helping him traverse through the harsh terrain and even then the boy struggled within the village. To them he wasn’t really cut out for the harsh life here but they refused to give up on him. Always taking him out to train a bit longer even if they found themselves getting frustrated with Elliott’s lack of strength. However there was one thing Elliott could do that no one else could in the village.

It had all started when Hound had awoken one morning to find Elliott’s bed empty, rushing outside to find footprints that led to an abandoned area that Hound themself had been forbidden from going to. They were afraid as they entered but determined as they quietly called out for Elliott through the many corridors, their eyes widening with shock as they saw a burst of light come from a door. In an instant they ran in, finding a wide eyed Elliott staring at them while holding what appeared to be a weapon of sorts in his hand.

“I...I thought no one came out here..?” 

“...For how long have you been doing this for?” A month was what they got as a reply, how homesick Elliott was and that repairing this technology made him feel like he was working in his mother's workstation.

“Please please please don’t tell Artur, or anyone. I’m already looked at differently enough but if they find out about this-“

“Elliott this is amazing, all of this and you managed to repair something it appears. Of course I will not tell anyone all I ask is for you to let me accompany you. After all it can be dangerous if you're here by yourself.”

“Good point this can be a secret-eh wait wait wait our little secret!”

So began their little secret, for years that followed they spent their time after training to explore the ruins of abandoned factories. (They smiled remembering how sheepish Elliott was when asking them to give him a boost to reach something, of course they helped him whilst teasing him how after all these years he was still shorter than them. Consequently he refused to ask for anymore help until he managed to get himself stuck under an oversized door.)

These special moments they had, the years Hound spent with Elliott made them come to a slow realization of how special he was to them. The way his eyes lit up when he managed to repair an old weapon of sorts filled them with joy, how he held it out for Hound to try their hands brushing together had worked to make their heart race. He had no idea how that delighted laugh he’d let out made their mouth go dry when they nodded to whatever he said, their mind wondering how it would feel to press their lips against his during these moments.

“You know Hound, it feels like me and you we just sync-synchr-r-ro- we match up pretty good together. Like we just fit together.” This stuck in Hound's mind as Elliott asked them to hand him a screwdriver they had found on their expeditions together.

  
  
  
  


Oh How much closer they had become after what had happened to Artur, the way Elliott held onto them when they had returned with terrible scarring across their face. How their heart soared as Elliott did his best to comfort them the best he could, those hands once used to throw technology now gently caressed their face with care as they cleaned them up. This had been in the past though, now in the present day a few months had passed since Arturs death. Hound now found themselves facing a new problem, specifically in regards to the man who had stolen their heart.

During those months Elliott had become more distant towards them, always refusing their offers of escorting him to their old scavenging places. At first they understood, he had been shaken by Arturs passing as well but now...It seemed like he was shutting them out. Constantly coming up with new excuses on where he was going out. Never being able to meet their gaze when they asked him what he did that day, even snapping at them at some points when they pushed him a little. This change in behavior... Worried them to say the lease.

_ It’s alright, he’s just a little distant because of Artur too. Maybe he’s afraid of being close to me because he might not want to feel that again...? _

Hound decided that tonight was it, they were simply going to ask him why he was pushing them away. However they found themselves sitting there tapping the table nervously as they waited. 

_ Was this just going to get Elliott more upset? Maybe they were just overthinking it and Elliott would just laugh at them? _

These thoughts raced through their head as Elliott walked through the door. Not even a greeting as they cleared their throat at him, the way he seemingly ignored them made Hound thankful for their mask. If he could see under it then Elliott would’ve seen the glare Hound was shooting at them but it seemed he could feel it.

“...What’s up Hound?” 

“Elliott we need to talk. Now.” 

“Now? Hound I’m tired I don’t have time for this-“ Their fist hitting the table made Elliott jump, his eyes widening as he stared at Hound. That look turned to annoyance as he stood next to the entry of his room, obviously waiting for Hound to continue.

“Now that you’re listening we need to talk about something. Elliott my sweet little brother, why are you trying to distance yourself from me. No not trying- why are you distancing yourself?” This made Elliott snap his head up at them.

“I-i’m not doing that! D-don’t say that Hound I could never do that...” He looked off to the side, obviously not wanting to meet their gaze. This just confirmed one thing. He was lying to them.

“Look at me and say that again Elliott.” He turned his back to them a loud sigh leaving his mouth as he tried to walk into his room. Was he seriously going to ignore them? 

“Leaving? Not until you answer me-“ They shot up to block his way, annoyance was building in Hound at this point. Why was he being so damn difficult?

“Knock it off Hound, I don’t need this right now. Get out of my way!” Elliott tried to shove past them. In an instant Hound grabbed both of his wrists with such force they could feel his bones grinding together as they held them.

“You can’t walk away from this, not until you tell me why you’re shutting me out!”

“I'm not! Hound I’m not doing that to you so stop asking me that!” He was desperately pulling his wrists from their grip. If the tension wasn’t so high they might’ve laughed at this sad attempt of an escape. Elliott didn’t look amused either his voice ringing out as he struggled.

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? Why do you keep bothering me?”

”Because I’m worried about you Elliott! I love you so much so please don’t shut me out,you’re my family-“ 

“We’re not a family Hound! The fact that’s all you’ll ever see me as that... ~~hurts~~...” This came out so softly Hound thought they had misheard him. What? Hound let go of his wrists. Did he really just say..?

“Hound I love you, I’ve always loved you. M-more than just family Hound, you’re so beautiful to me...but you don’t love me the same way. Do you know how much that hurts? Knowing that you love someone but they’ll never feel that same type of love? It’s just better to give up while you’re still ahead...” Elliott sounded bitter as Hound let go of his wrists. They could only stare at him in shock, Elliott clearly taking it as a sign of horror as he continued.

“I know you’re disgusted by me. You think it’s gross for me to feel like this don’t you? Just say it, call me disgusting, tell me how fucked up it is-“ 

His voice was cut off as Hound pushed their mouth on his. His lips felt so soft on theirs, Hound could taste how fresh Elliott’s mouth was, it was so refreshing to them as their tongue explored his mouth. They pulled him closer as Elliott seemed to melt against their body, a moan escaping his mouth as Hound tugged lightly on his hair. Hound pulled away to catch their breath, noting how glossy Elliott’s eyes were, the way he stared at them as if wanting them to pull him close again. He looked so nervous as Hound reached under his shirt, their other hand tilting his chin to look at them.

“Disgusting? You? Never, you could never disgust me Elliott.” They could feel the excitement building inside them as they began leading him towards their room. He looked so nervous as they pushed him on their bed, Hound taking their time as they climbed on top of his body wanting to embarrass the man more.

“I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes upon you. The way you trusted me to help you with your ventures, how confident you grew when you let me into your life.” They whispered this in his ear, his body shivered as their hands mapped out his body. 

“Y-y-you love me? You love me back..?” Elliott looked dazed as Hound tugged on his shirt.

“Always have Elliott. I’ve always wanted you. It appears that I didn’t see you felt the same way.”

Hound chose to ignore his comment of “Oh thank the gods.” Opting to pull his shirt over his head, Elliott being all too eager to take his shirt off letting Bloodhound's greedy eyes take in the sight of his body. 

  
  


His body was well sculpted, his tan skin was firm under their roaming hands as they felt their body heat up. They made no attempt to hide their clothed cock to Elliott, grinding it against his thigh as they carefully tugged on his chest loving how he seemed to fit in their hands. Elliott was staring at them intently as they touched him gleefully, only getting their time cut short by Elliott’s voice.

“Hound c’mon take this off, l-let me see that pretty face. It’s not fair if I’m the only one whose getting stripped down!” His hands were quick to reach around their head, struggling with the straps until the rest of their mask fell to the side. Their shirt was next to follow as they both stared at each other. With the loss of their mask Elliott appeared to stare at them making Hound cough nervously. 

“Is something...wrong with it...with my face, my body?” They knew that they were littered with scars but they never took the time to really look. Hound never thought anyone would ever want to see them outside of their usual attire, Elliott seemed to be different though not even trying to hide how he eyed them like a piece of meat. 

“No nothing’s wrong! Everything’s fine! No not just ‘fine’-it’s perfect yeah that’s the word! I just never thought that-“ He hesitated. “I just never thought this would happen you’re just so...wow you’re just perfect...”

“Why would this not happen between us? You are so beautiful to me...” He really was, his whole body was firm in Hounds grip, his tanned skin was a stark contrast to their own pale body. Slight scars littered his body as they felt the slight bump of each one, reaching down to give them a kiss that Elliott jumped at.

“You’re absolutely a sight to behold, a sight for my eyes only.”

“Really? You’re deciding to get all sappy with me now...S-seriously I’m kinda embarrassed for you.” They smiled at his tone, deciding to push him further as they continued.

“Not used to praise? I’m going to have to change that until you accept it Elliott.” They reached down pulling down his trousers, raising their eyebrows at Elliotts lack of garments. His pussy was on full display for them, their fingers gently tracing it, feeling how Elliott tensed up as their fingers trailed closer to his opening. 

_ Nothing to cover him up? How long has he been going out like this for? And had anyone else seen him like this?  _

They must’ve been too long in their thoughts because Elliott let out a shaky cough.

“Are you judging me? It’s too much work to always grab a pair so today was a no garments day okay? If I had known today would turn out like this then I would’ve come prepared-“

“Anyone could see you like this! Imagine if someone saw you like...this..” Their fingers trailed down to spread his lips for them, Elliott letting out a noise as they pushed one in. “...If someone else saw you like this I’m not sure what I would do. Would you get wet for them too? Would your little pussy open up for their fingers while you just laid there absolutely soaking for them?” 

Their voice trailed off as they pushed another finger in, his body seemed to shoot up as they continued. 

“Would you make the same noises for them as you do for me Elliott? That would be disappointing for me, maybe even make me jealous. Or could it be that my ‘little crush” loves it when I open him up..? That I’m the only one you will only ever open up for...?”

“Stop t-teasing me Hound! Hurry up and fuck me, okay?” That whiny tone made a growl leave their throat. It would’ve been embarrassing how quick they were to pull their straining cock out, allowing Elliott to take in the sight of it as they rubbed it gently against his entrance.

“So eager to take my cock? A little virgin so desperate to take me? Wrap his legs around my waist like some whore?” Hound couldn’t believe what they were saying, expecting Elliott to laugh at their aggressive tone but instead they felt him shake against them. They looked at him and realized there were tears coming out of his eyes.

Did he not want to do this anymore? Was he regretting this? Hound let go of their cock and gripped his cheeks, more tears falling down his flush face. They feared that they pushed him too far.

“Elliott it is alright if you’re not ready for this, we can sto-“ They choked as his legs locked them in place over him. They could feel their cock nestled in between the lips of his pussy, becoming embarrassingly aroused by the heat. They could feel their strength waning as Elliott moved his hips up and down their length, Hound didn’t even have to look at his face to see a smirk coming out from his tears.

“I don’t want to stop, sorry it’s just that...I’m crying because I’m so happy...I love you so much Bloodhound.” His arms moved to the back of their head, pulling them close as Elliott planted a kiss on their mouth. 

“Be gentle alright Hound? I uh, haven’t really done something like this before...So I’m a bit nervous about disappointing you...” Hounds mind went blank at this. 

Their little crush, underneath them confessing that they would be his first. So willing to take them even though he was a little skittish, staring at them waiting nervously for their next move.

“You could never disappoint me.” Hound guided the tip of their cock into his entrance, already wanting to cry at how warm he was. They paused to look at Elliott who had a smile on his face.

“Is this alright? May I continue?” They needed to make sure he was still okay, feeling relief as Elliott gave them a nod of approval, trying to push them in further with his legs. Hound gripped his hips as they planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you. I love you” With this they snapped their hips forward, a strangled noise coming from Elliott. He felt so warm to them, Hound finding it harder to breath as Elliott clenched around their cock, the poor man clearly trying not to cry taking their length. Hound could see the blood trickle from his thighs as they waited for Elliott to adjust to them, even as their body screamed at them to start moving.

“I’m going to start okay?” He nodded at them, a small moan leaving Elliott’s throat as they pulled their hips back before pushing back in. More blood painted the sheets as they set up a steady pace. Elliott’s back arched, his knuckles going white gripping at the sheets as Hound pulled his hips further onto their cock. 

“You feel so big Hound, way bigger than my fingers.” He sounded strained, clearly trying to ignore the pain as Hound tried to soothe him. The hand on his hip began rubbing small circles into his. 

The tears from his eyes were clearing up as Elliott’s eyes started rolling into the back of his head as Hounds thumb began circling his clit. This made Elliott tighten around them, Hound could only push themselves in deeper as they felt a bit of drool escape their mouth.

“Look at the way you’re bleeding around my cock, taking me so well like I was made for you. The way your virgin little cunt squeezes around me so perfectly, pulling me in like it doesn’t want me to leave. I can’t believe how lewd you really are Elliott.”

“Sh-shut up, for the last t-time you’re getting all soft on me- _ FUCK _ !” Hound chuckled as they sped up, Elliott had been caught off guard by their sudden change of pace. 

“Hound you asshole. Warn a guy next time.” He pulled them closer as he said this.

“If I did that then I wouldn’t have been able to hear that pretty noise you made. I want to hear more. So. Sing. For. Me.” They slammed their hips into him, their body was shaking and Hound knew that they were close. Elliotts moaning did nothing to help them not cum early, those sweet noises almost made Hound go into a trance as they kept thrusting into him.

This was better than they could’ve dreamed of, and they had dreamt of this moment so many times. It seemed impossible to Hound this would ever happen, all those nights of tugging their cock to him felt like it would only ever be a dream that they would fuck him. But now look at them, touching him like they always wanted to, this was much better than any dream they ever had.

His body seemed to melt in their touch, his moans were like music to their ears as they reached down to suck on his chest, teasingly pulling on his chest with their mouth. They could faintly feel Elliott gripping their hair as their mouth started biting him, those moans riled them up as they pushed his legs back to thrust into him deeper. They wanted to mark him up, make it obvious that he belonged to them. That only they could treat him so gently with these soft kisses after they had bitten him.

“..I look so pretty marked up by you, _shit_ it's so hot how your bites suit me Hound.” This made Hound choke up a little bit, finding it harder to hold off their orgasm as Elliott smiled at them through those tears.

“E-Elliott, I’m close to cumming.” Their thrusts were getting more shallow, thighs shaking as they struggled to not cum yet. They paused to give him a kiss, taking one hand to interlock with his fingers. 

“Can I cum inside of you, if you don’t want me to do that then it’s-“ They felt his fingers squeeze theirs, a shy nod of his head was all they needed as they felt their cock twitch inside of Elliott.

“Go ahead and cum Hound. Don’t hold back,  _ I love you Hound _ .” 

This made them lose any form of self control, pushing themselves deep inside him. Hound felt relief, collapsing on top of Elliott as his cunt milked their cock for all that it was worth. For a minute both of them laid there until Elliott tried to sit up.

“Maybe we should clean up, I feel kinda gross-“ He was cut off as they reached over to pull him into their chest, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“Stay. There is no need to hurry with anything.” And he agreed, Elliott moved closer to Hound and for a moment Hound felt absolute bliss. But still a question plagued their mind.

“Elliott you never told me why you’ve been acting so..distant...’

His body tensed against theirs, a frown appearing on their face as they looked down at Elliott who refused to look at them.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well...i-i-it’s k-kinda stupid now...” They squeezed his hand wanting him to continue. “Like I said I love you, a lot..a-and I thought that would gross you out so I thought-It’s just that I thought that...if I tried distancing myself from you then I wouldn’t...fall for you anymore...” He finished this looking up at the ceiling, obviously waiting for a response.

“Wow isn’t that embarrassing, my sweet little Elliott was just grumpy over a little crush?” Hound only laughed as Elliott gave them a light tap against their nose.

“Don’t make fun of me! You don’t understand how long I’ve liked you for-“He stopped talking, realizing he made a mistake when he saw Hounds toothy grin. “Wait forget that don’t-“

“Too late, now Elliott tell me how long you’ve loved me for!” 

“I-I’ve liked you since you followed me into those abandoned factories. Thought you were so cool going down there- and f-f-for me. Just fell for you there and then-” 

He let out a loud yawn, snuggling closer into Hound’s body as he started murmuring to them. Elliotts eyes fluttered showing Hound how much they really pushed him today. Hound found themselves running their fingers through his hair, noting how Ellliott seemed to push himself further into their touch. 

“G-give me a sec Hound, i-I’m kinda tireddd.” 

“Shhh it is fine. Rest Elliott I will be here when you awaken.”

Hound felt themselves close their eyes as Elliott began snoring, feeling themselves be drawn into a deep slumber. They didn’t care about what this brought in the morning, what mattered was what was happening in this moment. All they knew was that the love of their life was laying in their arms, and once they woke up they’d talk some more. Until then the steady rhythm of Elliotts heart beat lulled them into a deep peaceful sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I looked at how I wrote soft Bloodhound and cringed because I know if someone said some of this stuff I'd be like "Ha ha say sike right now, just take it back homie~" Then we'd just stare at each other all awkward


End file.
